A Love That Never Dies
by Jkayy
Summary: One Direction Fanfiction. Zayn/OC The story of Zayn Mallik: Follows him before and throughout his success, through his ups and downs of life, and his journey to find the love of his life. Read & Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Zayn put it down!" A little 5 year old girl whined as her best friend/neighbor held out a caterpillar for her to see.

"Oh come on Meera, its cool!" The young boy replied smiling at his best friend's reaction to the harmless creature.

"No its not, it's absolutely disgusting!" The small girl replied, scooting away.

Her black hair fell in loose curls to her waist, highlighting her dark brown eyes and mousy stature. She crinkled her nose in disgust as Zayn slowly put the caterpillar back onto the leaf he had found it on. His jet black hair was all over the place and his chocolate brown eyes were filled with excitement as he gazed at the caterpillar slowly retreating back to its home.

"Hey Meera, can I tell you a secret?" The little boy asked shyly turning to his best friend.

"Sure!" She replied enthusiastically.

"I love you," He said proudly and grabbed her hand, making her blush slightly.

"I love you too," She said smiling at the boy.

Together they walked hand in hand in sheer bliss, oblivious to everything and everyone else in the world.

10 years later

"Zayn wake up! Wake up! It's the first day of high school!" Meera shouted excitedly jumping into her best friend's bed.

"Ughh go away!" Zayn mumbled into his pillow, trying to ignore his bubbly best friend.

"Get up you lazy arse, you're going to make both of us late and I refuse to be late on the first day of the next four years of our life!" Meera said jumping up and rushing over to Zayn's closet.

"Hmm what should you wear?" Meera muttered as she went through Zayns clothes, trying to find the perfect first day of school outfit.

"You're extremely annoying, you know that?" Zayn said, as he reluctantly got out of his bed.

"Hmmm really, well I may be annoying but I'm also the reason why look somewhat decent when you go out in public," Meera said playfully while humming to her favorite song.

"Now here put this outfit on and get cleaned up, we have to leave in 20 minutes!" She said throwing the outfit at him.

"Hold on, what are you wearing?" Zayn asked alarmed at the way his best friend was dressed.

She was wearing a flowy white and yellow sundress that fell mid-thigh. Her hair was braided and placed in an elegant bun on the the side of her head, with her bangs swept to the side of her face.

"What wrong with my dress?" Meera asked worriedly.

"Nothing…. You just look hot…" Zayn said awkwardly, causing a slight blush to appear on Meera's cheeks.

"Thanks I guess," She said looking down embarrassed.

"You know your showing an awful lot of skin; can't you wear something under that? I don't want boys getting too excited," Zayn said grudgingly, looking his best friend up and down.

"Shut up and get dressed," Meera said playfully, "Im going to get some breakfast from Trisha!" She said getting up and leaving, closing the door behind her.

"That dress is indecent," Zayn muttered under his breath as he got dressed into the outfit Meera picked out for him, smiling a little to himself.


	2. A Little Something More

Chapter 2 A Little Something More

"Zayn, I'm sorry," Meera whispered.

It was a bight sunny day and the two had decided to spend the day outside together. Meera had even brought along a small basket filled with all of Zayn's favorite foods, just to make the day a bit more special. After eating the two laid together on Meera's front lawn, talking about all that life had to give to them.

"For what?" Zayn asked puzzled.

"For everything," Meera said gazing at the clouds, "For what people have been saying at school, for everyone making fun of you for thinking about auditioning for X-Factor, I'm sorry you have to listen to it all,"

Meera glanced over to look at her best friend, and was in shock when she saw a small tear fall down Zayn's cheek. She had never, in all their years of friendship, ever seen Zayn cry. Throughout her life there had been many times when she had completely broken down in front of Zayn and every time he had been her strength. Even when her parents announced they were getting a divorce, Zayn had been by her side, holding her all day long telling her everything would be ok. Seeing Zayn cry scared her. She had never wanted to see him hurt, because she knew he was the one person in this world who did not deserve it. He was kind, considerate, and the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Sure he was known for being the "Bradford Bad Boi" but she knew it was all just a front. Once you got to know Zayn you would realize what an amazing person he was.

"Zayn," Meera started slowly unsure of what to say, "Don't listen to them their stupid."

Meera saw Zayn slowly turn his head so he was facing her completely. She saw the hurt filled in his eyes, and suddenly knew exactly what to say.

"You're such an incredible person," Meera said looking straight into his eyes. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for and I honestly don't know what I would do without you. You've been by my side through everything and not once did it ever seem like you would leave my side. Those people at school who make fun of you for being half Paki, half English are absolute irrelevant bimbos! Parents are the nicest people I know and they love each other very much. Those idiots are just jealous that they're parents don't love them as much as your parents love you! And them making fun of you about planning to audition for X-Factor is totally stupid, considering you are the most talented singer I know! They only make fun of you because their jealous and because while they slave away at some boring job that they hate, you're going to become a massively popular singer who is going to love his job! So who cares about those fools? I love you and you know I'm going to support you one hundred percent, and if they don't like it, well they can go shove it up their-"

Meera was cut off as Zayn grabbed her into a humongous hug, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Zayn whispered in Meera's ear, "For everything."

"I love you" Meera sniffled.

"I love you too, and I'll be ok as long as I have you by my side" Zayn said smiling.

Meera blushed but quickly composed herself.

"Well come on Bradford Bad Boi, we should go home now since it's getting late," She said still somewhat embarrassed while getting up.

"Alright Bradford Bimbo, if you insist," Zayn said jokingly, poking Meera from behind.

"Ughh I don't know why I hang out with you!" Meera smiled as they both walked up to their doorsteps.

"Good night Zayn!"

"Goodnight Meera! Oh and I forgot to tell you, you look absolutely adorable when you get all worked up like that," Zayn said smiling walking into his home, leaving a very flustered Meera shocked on her doorstep.


End file.
